


Looking Back To The Past, Living In The Present, Looking Forward To The Future

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [263]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Doesn't Live At Avengers Tower, Childhood Friends, Dinner, Established Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Food, Gen, Good Cook James "Bucky" Barnes, Impressed Darcy Lewis, Impressed Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Darcy Lewis, Kosher Cooking, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Not Canon Compliant - Captain America: Civil War, Not as planned, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Recipe Swap, Stories About Steve And Bucky's Past, Texting, Texts From Last Night, staying the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When Bucky ends up having to stay over at Steve's and invites Darcy to join them for an old familiar dinner, it's a night of good food and good memories between the three of them.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Darcy Lewis
Series: In So Few Words [263]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Looking Back To The Past, Living In The Present, Looking Forward To The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This was written as a thank you to my friend **Dreamin** , answering her Texts From Last Night prompt " _(603): my downstairs neighbor came by to say he’s having a huge loud party tomorrow, handed me a toblerone bar, and said thank you in advance for your understanding_ "

_I need to crash with you tomorrow._

Steve looked at the text he’d received, bleary-eyed from lack of sleep. He lived in the Avengers Tower with most of the Avengers; Bucky did not. Bucky was still trying to get used to who he was without all the brainwashing so he’d decided to get a walk-up in a building in Brooklyn that had cost an arm and a leg. But it was better than the tenements, he thought, and bigger than the place Bucky had had with his family when they’d been growing up.

And, knowing Bucky as he was now, there was weaponry hidden all over the place and at least three secret exits. It was easy for him to do that since the government, after clearing him of charges due to HYDRA’s influence, had given him back pay that resulted in the millions. Bucky had bought the whole building, and even let the deli on the first floor stay rent-free. He rented out the various other apartments at a low cost to vets and homeless people trying to get off the streets, but the top floor was all his.

 _And just why do you need to do that? I have a date with Darcy,_ Steve texted back.

_My downstairs neighbor came by to say he’s having a huge loud party tomorrow, handed me a Toblerone bar, and said thank you in advance for your understanding. Buddy got back from Iraq, found out he’s got twins instead of just a kid. They’re celebrating._

_Don’t you have soundproofing in all the apartments?_ Steve texted back.

_Not mine. Don’t like not being able to hear things._

Yeah, that made sense, Steve thought to himself. The Winter Soldier had a lot more enemies than Bucky Barnes did. Soundproofing the apartment would keep him from hearing if someone tried something. _Okay. I’ll reschedule with Darcy, and we can hang out._

There was a pause in the conversation. _She can have the Toblerone bar, I’ll cook for both of you. Your ma’s meatloaf._

_It’s a deal._

–

“Now, the only difference between this and his ma’s recipe is this is Kosher. I used Kosher turkey and other Kosher ingredients.”

“A man talking my language,” Darcy said with a grin, digging in. Steve took a bite and he realized there really wasn’t much difference between using turkey and using pork or beef. He’d had beef meatloaf a lot since waking up again, but his mom’s had been based on the scrapple of their German-American neighbors, and she had used pork. “I want the recipe.”

“I can share it if Steve says I can share it. It's like I said, it’s basically his ma’s, updated, with turkey,” Bucky said, looking satisfied as Steve took another bite.

“You can share. Darcy, you should make him millionaire bars later.”

“For this recipe? I’ll make him those and better than sex brownies. My mom is on me to eat more Kosher, anyway.” She had another bite and then pointed her fork at Bucky. “I would never have pegged you as a man who likes to cook.”

“Well, keep in mind I was learning to cook in the 30s,” Bucky said before eating some of the food. “My ma had her hands full with me and my sisters, and I obviously was the protective big brother who also got into trouble on the side. Usually saving his ass,” he said, using his own fork to point at Steve.

“He doesn’t tell me many stories from back then,” Darcy said.

“I will talk your ear off on the adventures of sickly Steve,” he said, his tone a little quieter. “War stories you have to get from him.”

“No war stories tonight,” Steve said, his own tone soft. He should have realized that would be a touchy subject and warned Darcy, but she navigated well enough. “We’ll have some wine with this and talk all night, as long as you stay awake, Darce.”

“Deal,” she said, she got up and went to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of white wine. “I know this is like water to the two of you, but I got a nice one when I was shopping and I think I’ll enjoy it, at least.”

“I can enjoy the taste, just not the buzz,” Bucky said. “Of course, I also don’t get the headache and stomachache from drinking too much wine.”

“So I’ll drink in moderation.” She pulled down three wineglasses after she set the bottle of wine on the counter and poured out three servings. She handed one to Bucky, who was closest, and then took Steve his and sat back down, holding up her glass for a toast. “To a night of stories and I hope a lot of laughs, more so than tears.”

“L'chayim,” Bucky said. It was good hearing the words from his old friend again, Steve thought as he chorused it with Darcy. It had been a long time since he’d used any Hebrew around him, but the toast to life meant more as they were going to talk about the past and look forward to the future. Maybe this whole evening wasn’t such a bad idea after all, even if it wasn’t what he had originally planned.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in how to make a Kosher meatloaf, I found a great recipe from The Jewish Kitchen at <https://thejewishkitchen.com/savory-turkey-meatloaf/>


End file.
